The Cynosure
"You know, for the ruler of a population of billions, a person who is the ambassador between two different races once at war, the greatest scientist to ever have existed, the leader of the royal guard, the sole royal scientist, someone who only recently came back from being erased from reality and the heir to the throne, you really don't seem to have much concern for your safety or your priorities, since I notice Asgore that you've dedicated only two hours in the last week to administrative tasks, though your memory itself might be a bit foggy from where I am standing." - A fairly lengthy quote from The Cynosure, criticising Asgore's lax security policies. Basic Outline: The Cynosure is an original character created by and controlled by Hank J Wimbleton, appearing first halfway through The Ancient Ones 2, being based off of Gnosis lore and appearing initially in the Undertale arc as a creation of Kayla Brownlow. The Cynosure was created by Kayla and shares attributes with the Grey Wardens, although with greatly enhanced physical attributes and infused "magical" abilities based off of the abilities of various Gnosis mages. The Cynosure is an extremely intelligent character with highly varying but extremely powerful abilities, and for comparison, their abilities' "fire" looks similar to Sollux Captor's psionic abilities from the webcomic Homestuck by Andrew Hussie, of which another character in The Ancient Ones, Vriska Serket, has originated. It should be noted that The Cynosure's abilities are heavily based off of Sollux Captor's. The Cynosure is often times referred to by the shorthand inherited name of Camilla. No original direct imagery of The Cynosure exists yet. The Cynosure has no defined gender. Their main associated song is "Hate You" by Toby "Radiation" Fox, with audio from Azami, though it should be noted that this is a song from Homestuck, usually equated to the character Meenah Peixes. The Cynosure is being RPed by Hank J Wimbleton. Powers and Abilities: The Cynosure's abilities, as stated before, vary wildly and greatly, being a generic character capable of "magic" seeming abilities. This extends especially towards telepathy, being able to read minds so long as the person with their mind being read is unaware of the activity, or is not actively resisting (which only requires large amounts of effort to do if The Cynosure is truly attempting to breach their mental defences, which is exceptionally straining for both parties and may result in permanent mental damage), and are able to do so instinctively and passively to the point of being overly sensitive, becoming enraged when a group of spirits with Eldritch thought patterns actively intruded on their mind. They are also able to speak to others telepathically and receive their thoughts as well. All of The Cynosure's abilities are dependent on their mental strength, with them being able to exchange mental capacity with others; absorbing the minds of those who are willing, either wholly or partially. An example of this is their chronic absorption of Kayla's mental capabilities, vastly increasing their power. They are also able to give small amounts of their mind to others in order to take over their mind slightly, changing their emotions such as dispersing panic, and also allowing for them to also think much more clearly and intelligently. The Cynosure's mental capabilities far exceed that of nearly any character thus far, with some outliers such as Doc Scratch. The Cynosure's physical abilities and somatosensory capabilities also far outstrip those of normal humans, being able to see in nearly perfect darkness and with uncanny clarity up to multiple kilometres away, hearing even the faintest of sounds, including the hum of a nearly completely silent reactor embedded within Cynthia's chest from multiple dozens of metres away, despite being designed specifically for stealth purposes. The Cynosure has physical speed too fast for the eye to see, travelling up to Mach 10, and being able to teleport almost instantaneously and continually, allowing for far faster travel, also having the reactions and intelligence to plot their course accurately based on their new location upon each teleportation, so long as it is within eyesight. The Cynosure is capable of shapeshifting, able to assume the physical appearance of any object or person they are in contact with for long enough (multiple hours of passive interaction, a few seconds if in major bodily contact, takes longer based on resistance against assumption of form from the original), and are capable of turning into loose conglomerations of floating gas, non-euclidean objects, practically any item smaller than a truck, a massive beast and various human forms, the most common of which is an asian schoolgirl of approximately 16 years of age. The Cynosure, as of their introduction and first mentioning in The Ancient Ones, was 12 days old, though their mental attributes inherited from any human that they ever interacted with has made their mind considerably more mature and intelligent than one would expect from a being of only 12 days of age. The Cynosure is capable of high-level telekinesis, generating thermal blasts, manipulating various forms of matter, of which fire of various colours is their favourite to use in combat, are strong enough to endure blows exceeding the strength of artillery fire without any visible reaction and are capable of regeneration as well as amorphousness, allowing them to simply form a puddle, requiring total incineration to kill permanently or incapacitate for a period longer than a few minutes. They are able to assimilate biological material, and if they come into contact with the blood of another being, they will gain their abilities, though at a highly underdeveloped stage, and the abilities' power only scales with The Cynosure's, thus they could not use an omnipotent being's universe destroying feat, only a vastly downplayed version that would fit The Cynosure's usual capabilities at the time. The Cynosure's physical form also affects their physical attributes, their more bestial and combat-oriented forms being exceptionally powerful, travelling at speeds far exceeding their previous, already extremely fast speed, can jump far and hard enough to reach escape velocity, can hit with the force of a large thermobaric explosion directed into one appendage, and have senses far keener than any normal human's, also being able to adopt other senses like the ability to echolocate, feel electricity in the air and sense hormones. The Cynosure's base form is a formless, perfectly grey object that is not affected by any form of lighting, being visible both in the same way in a brightly lit room and in total darkness, also being able to toggle whether they can be seen through walls, and thus, even from behind someone's eyelids. Their mental presence, if left completely uncontained, is enough to cause slow insanity in anyone near them due to their fundamentally Eldritch thought patterns. Camilla's telepathy cannot read the minds of individuals that are actively resisting, have denied access in the past, are aware of their presence and are not allowing them to do so, and beings with a sufficiently strange mind or a mind which is deemed "incomprehensible", such as Frisk's pacifist mind being blinding to them and thus unreadable. The Cynosure is capable of over-exerting themselves, which results in a steady degradation of mental faculties, and at their base form, they become a mental predator, being almost completely incorporeal and seeking out "prey", from which they will drain all of their mental strength, rendering them catatonic and oftentimes dead, which will slowly push The Cynosure back up to a point at which they are strong enough to continue. Otherwise, their power simply regenerates from the presence of other beings, with more mentally powerful ones helping more with their passive mental aura. The Cynosure when in this state, is basically a mental sink-hole; mentally retarding those nearby, and able to extend this mental void towards others to completely drain them of all of their mental faculties and abilities, though they often cannot differentiate between friends and foes, so they instead simply wipe the brains of everyone within a massive radius. This effect is less powerful depending on the "substance" or actual real physical endurance of the target, as well as their mental strength especially. The Cynosure, upon being satisfied from a target's mental capacities, will revert back to a sane state, though a mentally retarded one if they do not yet have enough mental energy. If left alone for long enough, The Cynosure will eventually regenerate back their mental faculties to a stable level. They cannot gain any more power beyond this "base level" without absorbing others' mental capacities or at least having them on reserve for use, though this does not slowly wane away over time; instead simply not regenerating if used up, until their level of power once again reaches their "base state". Equipment: N/A Personality: The Cynosure outwardly is a stoic and unfeeling individual, not expressing pain as anything more than an indication of physical harm, using overly articulate vocabulary and employing formal speech in all situations and having absolutely no emotions to speak of whatsoever. Underneath however, they are actually capable of all human emotions, and many many more, including different "types" of generic emotion, like anger, romance and joy each being separated into subcategories for them, making their mind completely unfathomable to anyone else. They are actually capable of feeling the entire spectrum, and thus, deliberately fit the stereotype of a scientific experiment on the outside, being a humorous and exceptionally sociable and amicable individual underneath. They never however show this. They use their outward stoic facade not to hide their emotions away, but simply to spite those who know better or to give others the wrong impression as a point of humour for themselves and anyone who knows. They often sneak witty quips and intelligent comments, infused with humour more often than not, discreetly into their speech. The Cynosure is practically incapable of offence, immediately forgiving Kayla's treatment of them within the laboratory, and being utterly apathetic and passive to Cynthia's attempted assassination, though they can become mildly irritated, often using overwhelming force to get a job done to the point of being overdone if they are annoyed enough to consider the problem worth addressing in any way further than even a slight amount of effort. This is especially true with certain individuals, such as annoying ones, weak ones and ones they know they can knock around a bit without significantly hurting or alienating in any way. They are however socially conscientious and legitimately feel guilt and compassion for some actions, as a normal human would. The Cynosure often makes a point of showing that despite their apparently human emotions and reactions, they are quite fundamentally different from everyone else. They are extremely honest, but are willing to resort to betrayal and violence if needed, though they are slowly developing a moral code based on their various and varied social interactions, though this usually involves simply choosing an allegiance and doing whatever that allegiance demands, though they will switch sides and acquaintances if their morals are too severely breached. Biography and Involvement in The Ancient Ones' Plot: The Cynosure was initially created as a specific type of Arbiter, a different form of creature from the Gnosis verse, having the genetic sequences and biological material of various Arbiters broken down and re-formed into their current, extremely powerful and much improved form. This was done by Kayla Brownlow, and they were confined with various containers where experiments and improvements were made over time. The Cynosure was capable of escaping with relative ease at any time, but simply chose not to because they wanted to help Kayla leave The Warrens, knowing that Kayla felt guilt over their apparent imprisonment and constant agony due to the scientific endeavours, wanting to be the driving factor for Kayla to finally decide to leave due to their conscience. The Cynosure eventually broke out and saved Kayla from the wrath of The Warrens, after they accused her of various incriminating activities, all perpetrated by a certain "Doctor" from The Doctor's association. They proceeded to flee with Kayla, and ended up alongside Frisk and the rest of the Undertale characters assembled at the time, before Kayla and The Cynosure admitted to their involvement in Chara's recent kidnapping and imprisonment, though they refuted claims of still being aligned with The Warrens and the crimes that were apparently executed by Kayla, being framed on various media. The Cynosure and Kayla, along with everyone else, including Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus, Frisk, Crowbar and later on, Cynthia (The robot version), descended into The Warrens, with The Cynosure simply taking them there using teleportation, due to already knowing its location from passively scanning Kayla's mind. They then proceeded inside and saw the bloody aftermath of a large battle which involved various Gnosis mages and creatures attacking en-masse, exterminating most of the people inside before The Warrens enacted the "Purging Protocol", flooding the facility with Wardens and Arbiters. In Pyrrhic retaliation, the invaders released a series of possessive spirits that took control of various Wardens and Arbiters, with one special case being one Warden flooded with dozens of spirits' minds, thus morphing into a cannibalistic and extremely powerful creature known as The Rampant. The Cynosure led the rest of the group on before meeting Cynthia, appearing in a corridor and being ordered to attack. The Cynosure quickly incapacitated them and began friendly conversation while still keeping them pacified, before stopping and absorbing much of Kayla's mental strength to aid in their destruction of the massive door separating them and by extension the rest of the group from Chara, and the Praetors, who they would have to fight to reach The Fallen Child. The Cynosure fought against two Praetors, before emerging extremely weak and saving Kayla from a group of Cultists from The Warrens, and proceeded to provide light while Cynthia attempted to kill them, while Crowbar defended them. Eventually, The Host, during its fight against Chara at the same time as Cynthia trying to kill them, teleported them away, and The Cynosure, in their overexerted state, attempted to drain The Host's mental capacities, but failed, being put to sleep by Doc Scratch to prevent further incident, and being teleported back to The Warrens, with just enough mental capacity as to not be an instinctual bestial hunter anymore, waking up in The Warrens next to the rest of the people still there after Chara had left. Notable Victories and Loss Victories: Cynthia - A stomp battle to be sure, but given enough time (A few days possibly) The Cynosure would have undoubtedly lost due to Cynthia's regeneration abilities. Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Statistics: Name: '''The Cynosure. '''Aliases: '''Camilla. '''Species: '''Gnosis genetically mutated magical creation of Kayla Brownlow. '''Gender: Inapplicable in terms of actual mental identification, though usually female biologically. Age: 'Approximately 13 days at the time of writing. "'Tier" (According to VS Battles Wiki): '''7-A usually, though theoretically 5-A. Significantly higher with sufficient mental capacity. '''Abilities: '''Telepathy, telekinesis, psionic abilities, matter manipulation, regeneration, true flight, Gnosis magic, teleportation, mental manipulation, shape shifting, ability assimilation. '''Attack Strength: '''At least large building level, though theoretically island level to small country level. '''Speed: '''Massively faster than sound at base, though can apparently travel at Relativistic+ speeds due to scaling with various Undertale monsters. '''Reaction Time: '''Likely instant. '''Lifting Strength: '''Varies, though extremely high. Multiple hundreds of tons with telekinesis. '''Range: '''Melee range. Thousands of metres with abilities. '''Stamina: Extremely high. '''Durability: '''Large building level to mountain level. Potentially moon level. '''Intelligence: '''Varies, but usually inapplicably high, but no omniscient. '''Equipment: '''N/A. '''Weaknesses: '''Can be mentally manipulated due to an oversensitivity, and giving parts of their consciousness to others weakens them as well.